nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii was developed by Nintendo and was first released in Japan on April 10, 2008, and a day later the Europe version was released on April 11, 2008. It was later released in Australia on April 24, 2008 and in US on April 27, 2008. Like most Mario Kart games, there are plenty of hazards that could flatten racers, and also this one had a nice variety of non-human racers as well! Flattening Hazards (VS) There are a few tracks that have flattening hazards as with most Mario Kart games. Toad's Factory (Stompers) At the beginning of the race, there are a few conveyor belts, item boxes on the conveyor belts, and of course the large stompers that stomp down on the conveyor belts. Naturally if a racer has bad timing, they will be crushed flat under one of these stompers. Moonview Highway (Vehicles) Scattered throughout the entire race, there are large cars and trucks just driving along on the road. Racers can easily be ran over and squished under all of these vehicles, it even gives a under the vehicle camera angle while they're getting squashed. Bowser's Castle (Thwomps) Naturally, in a Bowser's Castle, there are Thwomps. They will slam down on any unfortunate racers under than and squash them flat! GBA Bowser Castle 3 (Thwomps) Same case as the regular Bowser's Castle. N64 Bowser's Castle (Thwomps) Same case as the regular Bowser's Castle. Flattening Hazards (Battle) There are 2 courses with flattening hazards, one easy to get flattened by, the other rarely. Chain Chomp Wheel (Chain Chomp Ball) Shortly after the battle begins, a giant Chain Chomp ball gets dropped down on the roulette wheel. Racers can easily be rolled over flat by it. Thwomp Desert (Thwomp) Same thing like Bowser's Castle, except rarely comes down, and is kind of difficult to get flattened by it. Item Flattenings The items that are used for flattenings are all involved in changing size. Mega Mushroom A new item in Mario Kart Wii (And only Mario Kart entry its in) is quite effective of flattening racers, the Mega Mushroom. The racer who uses it grows to massive size and attempts to run over and flatten any racers in their way! Racers to Flatten There are 4 non-human racers that can be flattened, but an additional 7 (and a half) from unlocking them. Default Racers * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Koopa Troopa * Yoshi Unlockable Racers * Birdo - Play 16 different Time Trial tracks. * Bowser Jr. - Get 1+ Star ranks on all 100cc Retro Cups. * Diddy Kong - Win the 50cc Lightning Cup. * Dry Bones - Win the 100cc Leaf Cup. * Dry Bowser - Get 1+ Star ranks on all 150cc Wii Cups * Funky Kong - Unlock 4 Expert Time Trial ghosts. * King Boo - Win the 50cc Star Cup. * Rosalina (human, but with Luma) - Get 1+ Star ranks on all Mirror Cups. Or, have a Super Mario Galaxy save file on the console, and play 50 races. Bonus: Lakitu Flattening When a racer starts to go backwards, Lakitu flies down and reminds them that they are going the wrong way. If he is positioned right under something, he will get squashed flat for a few seconds before popping back to normal. Images Birdo MKWii Birdo flat 1.png MKWii Birdo flat 2.png MKWii Birdo flat 3.png MKWii Birdo flat 4.png MKWii Birdo flat 5.png MKWii Birdo flat 6.png MKWii Birdo flat 7.png MKWii Birdo flat 8.png Bowser MKWii Bowser flat 1.png MKWii Bowser flat 2.png MKWii Bowser flat 3.png MKWii Bowser flat 4.png MKWii Bowser flat 5.png MKWii Bowser flat 6.png MKWii Bowser flat 7.png Bowser Jr. MKWii Bowser Jr flat 1.png MKWii Bowser Jr flat 2.png MKWii Bowser Jr flat 3.png MKWii Bowser Jr flat 4.png MKWii Bowser Jr flat 5.png MKWii Bowser Jr flat 6.png Diddy Kong MKWii Diddy Kong flat 1.png MKWii Diddy Kong flat 2.png MKWii Diddy Kong flat 3.png MKWii Diddy Kong flat 4.png MKWii Diddy Kong flat 5.png Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Flattened By Car.png Donkey Kong Flattened By Car Facing User.png Donkey Kong Flattened By Thwomp.png Donkey Kong Flattened By Thwomp (Hacked).png Donkey Kong Flattened By Thwomp Facing User.png Donkey Kong Flattened By Thwomp Facing User (Hacked).png Dry Bowser MKWii Dry Bowser flat 1.png MKWii Dry Bowser flat 2.png MKWii Dry Bowser flat 3.png MKWii Dry Bowser flat 4.png MKWii Dry Bowser flat 5.png MKWii Dry Bowser flat 6.png MKWii Dry Bowser flat 7.png Dry Bones MKWii Dry Bones flat 1.png MKWii Dry Bones flat 2.png MKWii Dry Bones flat 3.png MKWii Dry Bones flat 4.png MKWii Dry Bones flat 5.png MKWii Dry Bones flat 6.png King Boo MKWii King Boo flat 1.png MKWii King Boo flat 2.png MKWii King Boo flat 3.png MKWii King Boo flat 4.png MKWii King Boo flat 5.png MKWii King Boo flat 6.png MKWii King Boo flat 7.png Yoshi MKWii Yoshi flat 7.png MKWii Yoshi flat 6.png MKWii Yoshi flat 5.png MKWii Yoshi flat 4.png MKWii Yoshi flat 3.png MKWii Yoshi flat 2.png MKWii Yoshi flat 1.png Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Category:Wii Category:Bowser Category:Donkey Kong Category:Koopa Troopa Category:Yoshi Category:Birdo Category:Bowser Jr. Category:Diddy Kong Category:Dry Bones Category:Dry Bowser Category:Funky Kong Category:King Boo Category:Dinosaur Category:Monkey Category:Turtle Category:Undead Category:Ghost Category:Lakitu